


Warmth in a Puppy Pile

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Day 1 of FFXV Brotherly Love Week:Shiva's icy grip has settled over Insomnia and has brought a horrendous winter storm, one for the record books. Buildings all across the city have lost power, including Noctis' apartment, and the boys are desperate to keep warm.**Pre-Game Era**
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Warmth in a Puppy Pile

"By Shiva's tits, its fucking cold in here." Gladio huffs, rubbing his hands over his arms in the hopes to create any sort of warmth.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, like we couldn't figure that out on our own," Noctis grumbles, growing more irritable by the minute, as the cold wouldn't allow for any sort of beauty sleep.

The storm of the century, they called it. It seemed as if Shiva herself had come to Insomnia, and let loose every ounce of her might on the city. Many buildings had lost power hours ago, and the effects of no heat quickly settled over Noctis' apartment.

Ignis speaks up, "I don't believe bickering will help with our current predicament."

Noctis scoffs, but before either he or Gladio could complain again, Prompto interrupts, "Ignis, are there any more blankets we could use?"

"Sadly not, Prompto. This is all that there is." The linen closet had been raided, the comforters torn from the bed. Each boy piled underneath a mountain of blankets and coats on the living room sofas, but nothing could help them escape the body-numbing cold.  
"Uugh, there's gotta be a better way to keep warm," Gladio says through chattering teeth.

"Hmmm, maybe Noct, you could bargain with Shiva, and tell her to make this storm go away? You are royalty after all!" Prompto kids.

Noctis, failing to see the humor, retorts, "Right, like that would help," his voice dripping in sarcasm. "What do you want me to do, go up to the roof and scream at the sky until it goes away? Or just warp myself at it?"

"Not like any self-respecting deity would listen to you anyways, Princess," Gladio mumbles under his breath.

"The hell was that?! You don't know that-"

"Alright, enough, both of you!" Ignis interrupts. "Everyone, let's go into the bedroom."

"Didn't know you rolled that way, Iggy," Prompto jokes, though any other would-be remarks died instantly at the stern glare shot his way.

"Complaining is not going to change anything, but I figure if we share our body heat, it might help alleviate some of the cold."

"What, you mean, like all of us cuddle together?"

"Figure that beats freezing to death, Princess," Gladio replies. Noctis only grumbles back.

The four boys gather as many blankets as they can carry, and trudge toward the bedroom. Prompto hisses at the piercing cold of the wood floors through his socks.

"My feet feel like they're gonna fall off."

***

All four tumble into the bedroom, dumping their blankets onto the king-sized bed, creating a sort of nest. "Now, come one," Ignis encourages, climbing underneath the pile first, Gladio right behind him. Prompto takes up the other side of Ignis, leaving the Prince standing at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong, Noctis?" Ignis asks.

"Don't you think it's kinda, I guess weird all of us sharing a bed?"

Prompto laughs, " C'mon dude, it's only weird if you make it be. It's almost like a puppy pile! Besides, its reeeaaaalllyy warm under hear," lifting a blanket as an invitation.

Noctis says nothing, simply rolling his eyes at the goofiness of the blond, but nevertheless takes the blanket and crawls in beside him.

"Do try to get some rest," Ignis says, already sounding drowsy. Light snores could be heard from behind him. Prompto settles himself in, snuggling closer to the advisor, and quickly drifts off. Noctis still found the situation odd, but Prompto was right, it is warmer underneath here. Curling into the blond's back, Noctis finally allows the warmth to carry him off into a deep slumber.

The storm still howled outside, though none of the four cared, finding solace from the cold in one big puppy-pile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever publishing on AO3, and my first ever somewhat serious work. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I know that I'm already late in starting the FFXV Brotherly Love Week, but I'm going to try and catch up here. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand. Thanks! :)


End file.
